


eddsworld oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, XReader, no Nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for those of you that crave love and for those who just need a little pick me up, this eddsworld oneshot book will be the one to satisfy your needs.!!WARNING, I HAVE NOT ESTABLISHED A WRITING SCHEDULE YET! WHICH MEANS THAT UPDATES WILL BE ERRATIC!!|eddsworld and it's characters belong to edd gould|requests are open!no nsfw!no childxadult (gross)more info in the first chapter
Relationships: Ell/Reader, Matilda/Reader, Matt/Reader, OD!Edd/Reader, OD!Matt/Reader, OD!Tom/Reader, OD!Tord/Reader, Tamara/Reader, Tom/Reader, Tord/reader, Tori/Reader, edd/reader
Kudos: 22





	1. ✎note

hello hello **_!_**

i see you have stumbled upon this eddsworld oneshot book

but _**!**_

i have a few things i would like to say first

_𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐬_

_eddsworld belongs to the late Edd Gould_

_may he rest in peace_

_i am, in no way, am romanticizing the actual people behind/voicing/animating eddsworld_

_i do not associate myself with the creation/voicing/animating/writing of eddsworld_

_please do not hound the creators of eddsworld, that's just rude. be nice_

_𝐫𝐮𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠_

_**! ! !**_ NO NSFW _ **! ! !**_

_\- i am **not** comfortable with writing these things, so **please** do not request nsfw, smut, or anything of the sort_

_**! ! !** _NO CHILDXADULT _**! ! !**_

_\- please no_

**_! ! !_** EDDSWORLD AUS ARE ALLOWED _ **! ! !**_

_\- ex. ellsworld, tomsworld, opposite day, monster apartments, etc., etc._

_**! ! !** _NO MENTIONS OF SUICIDE/SELF-HARM _**! ! !**_

_\- I really don't want to write about depression like that. If you want, I can make slight references._

_**! ! !**_ NO MENTIONS OF R4PE, ABUS3, OR PED0PH1L14 _**! ! !**_

_\- I...don't want to describe that_

_**! ! !**_ WILL NOT WRITE FOR... _ **! ! !**_

_-Yuu_

_-Hellucard_

_-Bing_

_-Larry_

_-Mark_

_-Fun Dead Kid_

_𝐤𝐞𝐲_

_y/n - your name_

_m/n - middle name_

_l/n - last name_

_h/c - hair color_

_h/l - hair length_

_f/f - favorite food_

_f/s - favorite song_

_e/c - eye color_

_s/t - skin tone_

_y/m/n - mother name_

_y/f/n - father name_

_n/n - nickname_

_f/c - favorite color_

_𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞_

_ **SLOW UPDATES** _

_none of the images are mine unless stated so_

**_request on this chapter only_ **


	2. tap dancer!tord x tap dancer!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first few chapters s u c k

**_requested: ❌_ **

**_time period/au: 1942_ **

**_warnings: ❌_ **

**_paring: tap dancer! tord x tap dancer! reader_ **

* * *

You were panicking as it was almost time for you to get up on stage and dance with your partner.

As you were flattening the wrinkles out of your dress, a knock had been placed on your door.

Your dance partner, Tord, had opened the door slowly and looked to see you taking in deep breaths while also trying to apply makeup.

”Boss says 5 minutes till curtain.”

You nodded and applied a light layer of concealer, before brushing through your hair for the hundredth time. “Well, you seem awfully nervous, don’t you?”

You nodded. “Well, this is one of our biggest breaks yet, a-and I’m just _worrying_ about the steps a-and messing up-“

Tord interrupted you. “Hey. Calm down, we’re not going to mess up, and even if we do. Then, we can improvise.”

The caramel haired man placed a calloused hand on your padded shoulder. You thickly swallowed and hugged him, careful of your makeup.

You let go and swallowed the rest of your water that was sitting on the vanity. One of the workers popped his head in. “2 minutes till curtain!”

He left and closed the door behind him as his footsteps receded. You started to fix your hair while Tord zipped up your dress.

Squatting down, you checked if your shoes were on tight and then stared at yourself in the mirror to see if anything was off.

Tord lightly kissed your cheek as a goodbye and bid you goodbye with that Norwegian accent of his.

As the door to your room creaked closed, you collapsed onto your leather chair with cheeks _burning_ like the surface of the sun.

 _Why_ was this man making you so...so... _flustered_? You lightly slapped your cheeks. No! You cannot fall in love with your dance partner! Then you couldn’t focus on work!

The same worker opened the door. “The manager wants you out there.” He closed the door as you looked at yourself in the mirror and then ran as fast as your footwear would allow you. 

You reached the steps into the marble stage and got into position with Tord.

He was behind you and holding your hand a little above your shoulder while the other was wrapped around your waist with your hand softly resting on his.

The fast-paced jazz music started up as the both of you ran out onto the stage in the same position. After reaching the center, you both parted and started to do a fast paced version of the waltz, before seperating again next to each other.

You both fully turned before stomping your feet on the ground and did this multiple times with boisterous jazz hands before getting back into the fast-paced waltzing maneuver again.

The both of you waltzed off the stage, going to the left this time, and disappearing behind the floral wall, before you ran out on stage and made a large leap across the stage, Tord following.

An uproar of clapping followed after the both of you got off stage and slumped into the plush seats of the reserved table. You hailed over a waiter with sweaty hands. “O-One club s-soda, please.”

He nodded and rushed off to the kitchens as you pulled your plate of f/f towards you and started to gobble it all up. “Wow. You must be hungry.”

You looked up, and across from you was Tord with a fork in his mouth, grinning. “Y-Yeah. F-Fast-paced dances make me r-really hungry.”

You soon finished the plate and your club soda. “Tord? You done yet?” He looked up from his plate. “Uhh, yeah. Is it time to go up for the end ceremony now?”

You nodded. “Since we were the last act, it’s gonna take a while, but still pay attention.” He nodded as both of you directed your attention to the stage as they announced the participants of this event.

Each double act came onto the stage and bowed before getting off, soon enough, you and Tord’s names got called as the both of you got onto the stage.

You grinned while frantically waving at the friends and family that showed up to see you dance, Tord was just waving to the crowd. After a bit, the both of you walked off stage and back to your dressing rooms.

Tord stopped you at the front of your door. You looked up at him as he softly bit his lip. “Hey, y/n d-do you want t-to go...on...a..date?”

Your body went rigid at his sudden confession. _‘W-What!?’_ Your mind went haywire as you stared at his chest, dumbfounded.

”I-It’s fine if y-you don’t want to-“ You interrupted him a but flustered. “N-No! No...S-Sure we can go o-on a date...” Your voice trailed off at the end as Tord blinked his eyes.

”R-Really? A-Alright! U-Um we can meet at that one restaurant down the street tomorrow, o-okay?” You nodded with a small smile. “Yeah. We can meet at 8:30, is that okay with you?"

He nodded before pecking your lips and walking off to his own dressing room. You lightly held your lips as your cheeks turned a nice rosy hue.

You walked into your own room and changed into a black a-line dress with a fluffy red overcoat and fluffy maroon Santa hat. Grabbing your purse, you stepped into the cold air that nipped at your cheeks.

Hailing down a taxi, you climbed in and gave the directions to your house.

Looking out the car window, you thought about your date with Tord.

" 'ere." The driver announced your destination as you paid him and walked into your small two story house.

You changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and got ready for bed.

Collapsing onto your bed, you held your burning cheeks. _'What the heck y/n?!'_

You slapped your cheeks and turned the light off, immediately falling asleep.


	3. ruby!tord x sapphire!reader x amethyst!tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of an su crossover, but the events are a bit out of order!
> 
> !!SLIGHT STEVEN UNIVERSE SPOILERS!!

**_requested:_** ❌

**_au: steven universe_ **

**_warnings:_** ❌

**_pairing: ruby! tord x sapphire! reader x amethyst! tom_ **

* * *

You walked behind the three rubies who are assigned to protect you. One had puffy hair, the second had hair tied into two ponytails, whereas the last one had caramel hair styled into devil horns, he had named himself Tord.

He interested you the most because of his sheer determination. You looked around the Cloud Colosseum right above Earth.

Looking ahead at the two other rubies, they were conversing about how they would attack the rebels.

They both were fake punching at each other until Tord got in between them. "Come on, guys-" He had become interrupted by the puffy haired one punching the one with pony tails who pushed into Tord's chest. Tord bumped into you, as you stumbled back a bit.

Panic flashed in his silver eyes as he swiftly apologized while other gems turned to watch the scene. You stopped him with a small smile. "It's fine."

"W-What-"

"I said it's fine, Tord."

He stopped before forming a straight line with the other rubies as you moved to stand next to him. "What a lovely planet. I wish I could have seen more of it." He looked to you. "Well, there is more time..."

You shook your head. "No. I have duties to attend to in Homeworld. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak with Blue Diamond."

He nodded as you walked over to the spider-shaped palanquin and separated the sparkly cloth to reveal Blue Diamond.

"Greetings my diamond."

She nodded to acknowledge your existence. "Sapphire y/n, please tell me the outcome of the rebels fight."

You nodded and put your palm to your forehead, where a third eye opened. "...I see the rebels arriving, then two of my rubies poofing, and then myself. By then, the rebels would have already been captured and then we can end this. I shall see you when I reform on Homeworld."

She nodded gratefully with a light smile. "Thank you y/n. Your gem kind is one of the best."

You curtsied with a slight smile. "Please my diamond, you must be greater as you run part of a race!"

She smiled. "You're dismissed y/n." You turned and walked next to the rubies, finding your spot next to Tord.

By now your third eye had closed and your two e/c eyes shone through your h/c hair.

You kept looking ahead as the rebels jumped into the Colosseum. "We are The Crystal Gems!" The pearl and rose quartz both fought, poofing the gems that tried going after them.

The ginger pearl got close to you as he poofed the two rubies, leaving Tord as he fell to the ground after the ruby fusion failed.

You made eye contact with Tord and said in a monotone voice. "Thank you Tord, you did your best."

Tord suddenly realized what you meant as the ginger pearl readied his spear.

"No!" He jumped up and captured you in a hug as the both of you fused.

The both of you had _fused with another gem of the different kind._

Both of your eyes fluttered open as you both looked down at your hands. "W-What...Is this?"

As soon as you both fused, you both immediately un-fused and fell to the floor.

The pearl had advanced to you and Tord before the rose quartz grabbed his wrist. " W-Wait..." He looked at the gems readying their weapons before speaking. "Let's go."

"Uhh...Bye!" They both jumped into the air and out of the Colosseum.

Blue Diamond's voice cut through the loud chatter of other gems. "This is not what you predicted Sapphire y/n!"

Sweat formed at your eyebrows as you stuttered out in a panic. "M-My diamond! I-I don't know what happened!"

Tord jumped in front of you with his arms out, you hissing slightly, knowing fully well what was about to happen. "W-Wait! It was me!"

She turned her attention to Tord, a menacing frown stretched across her features. "How dare you fuse with a member of my court!"

"P-Please forgi-"

"I will shatter you for this!"

You stood up and latched onto Tord's wrist and started running through the crowd, eventually reaching the end of the Colosseum and jumping off. "Wait! What are you doing!?"

Your expression stayed stagnant as the both of you got to the muddy ground.

As both of you landed, he jumped out of your arms with a panicked expression. "Why did you do that?! I-I gotta get you back up there!"

"They would shatter you!" You retorted back, with an equally panicked expression.

"Who cares?! There're hundreds of me!" He went to the edge of the hill you both were standing on and looked down at the landscape before pacing in circles, mumbling things.

Your mind mulled over what you just did. Because of Tord's rash decision, you both jumped the track of faith. Rendering your future vision useless.

Rubbing your temples, your mind continued on. You had already known everything about your life and accepted it all, but now? You felt useless, cold...

Frozen

Tord stopped his pacing and looked at you in shock. Confused, you looked down to see the rim of your dress covered in protruding ice. “O-Oh...”

You tried to lift your legs up, but was unsuccessful. Tord sighed and lifted you up by the waist and out of the ring of ice you created.

”Thank you Tord.” You wriggled out of his grasp and onto the ground. By now, the rain had stopped, and the clouds were slowly clearing away.

”So...Now what?” You shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe we can find shelter first.”

He pressed his lips into a thin line before you grabbed his hand and ran down the damp hill, laughing.

Once you both reached the bottom, you bent over and panted with a small smile. “T-That. Was. A-Awesome!” You giggled before coughing and leaned against a tree for support.

You blinked your eyes and looked at the forest in front of you. “Maybe we can take shelter in there.” Tord pointed out as he started to walk into the tree line.

”W-Wait for me Tord!” You got up and jogged up to his side with a huff. “Why did you have to ahead of me?” You whined with a pout.

Tord snorted. “Really? Says the one who dragged me down a hill without my consent.” 

You pouted and explored the almost mystical landscape. Although the fun quickly ended as night fell.

"Oh..." You looked up at the night sky that was littered in stars and then to Tord. "I guess we should find some shelter then."

He nodded his head as you turned in a random direction and walked off there, Tord himself following.

You both walked into a heavily shaded area with a small river flowing beside a cave.

Blinking your eyes at the beauty around, you failed to notice Tord coming up from behind and hugging you.

You were shocked by this and turned around to see Tord burying his face in your hair. Not knowing what to do, you hugged him back.

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded the both of you as you both fused again. “O-Oh!” The both of you put a hand you your mouth before un-fusing and dropping on the ground.

”I-I’m so so so sorry-“ Tord started to apologize profusely before you cut him off.

”If we’re going to do this more often, then we need a name for our fusion.”

”W-What?”

”I said we need a name for our fusion.” He blinked his eyes and looked down at the ground, while you crossed your legs and fiddled with the end of your dress in thought.

You were the first to speak up. “What about Citrine?” He shook his head. “No...I don’t think that would fit...”

“Uhh...Morganite?”

  
You snorted at his suggestion. “That sounds stupid!” A light red blush spread across his cheeks as your laughter died down.

“Oh! I have a good one! Azurite!” Tord looked into the river in thought before turning to you with a smile. “Perfect!”

You smiled at the thought and flopped down on your back, Tord following.

” Isn’t this planet pretty?” Tord looked towards you. “Didn’t you say that already?” You shrugged after getting up from your spot on the ground.

” Yeah- “You were cut off by a snapping sound. Tord jumped up and got into a battle stance while you were flipping through outcomes.

Suddenly, the rebel pearl and rose quartz stepped out. “Wait! Wait, please.”

Tord started to advance before you placed a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down,Tord.”   
He looked at you, puzzled. “B-But-“

“Tord, they’re not here to hurt us.” This made him relax as he rejoined your side.

“Rebels, why are you here?” The rose quartz stepped up. He had fluffy brown hair and a green and pink hoodie.

”Well...you know how you both fused at the Cloud Colosseum?”

You nodded, confused. “Well-“

He started before the ginger pearl interrupted him. “Yeah! And the ruby saved you from poofing, and then there was this _huge_ light and then you guys were a fusion!”

The pearl had spiky ginger hair with a formidable chin and had a light mint body suit that went to his legs and arms, but stopped in the middle of his neck.

”...Pretty much what Matt said, you both fused for a good reason, to save someone you care about!” The rose quartz explained with a goofy grin before it fell into one of worry. “Wait! Oh gosh, I’m so sorry for not introducing us!”

You giggled and wrapped your pinky around Tord’s. “No, no. We haven’t introduced ourselves either.” He nodded in understanding. “Ah...Thank you.”

You nodded as he continued. “Well, I am Edd, a rose quartz if you can’t already tell yet. Then,” He gestured to the ginger pearl messing with the creatures on a tree. “There is Matt, a pearl who doesn’t want to be controlled anymore.”

At the sound of his name, Matt turned and waved at you guys with a smile before going back to his shenanigans.

”Thank you for the introduction. I am Sapphire y/n and this is Ruby Tord.”

Tord nodded. “Nice to make your acquaintance.”

Edd rubbed his hand on the back of his head. “Jeez, you sound like White Diamond.”

You tittered softly. “Well, when you’re around the diamonds for long periods of time, you start to act like them. I promise I’m usually much more energetic.” Edd nodded in understanding. “Agreed.”

”So, I went through all the possible outcomes and my final answer as to why you’re here is because you want Tord and I to join your band of rebels, correct?”

Edd stared at you with a dumbfounded expression. “Wow. You’re fast.” You giggled and curtsied. “You gotta be like that if you’re a Sapphire.”

”Anyway, yeah you were right about us wanting you to join...Do you?” Edd questioned with a hopeful look.

You glanced up at Tord who was staring at a tree uncertainly. "Mind if we think about it?"

Edd nodded. "No problem!"

You unwrapped your pinkie from Tord's hand and whispered to him as Edd goofed off with Matt. "Tord, do you want to join them? I'm willing to."

He turned to you. "A-Are you sure? We're just painting an even bigger target on our backs if we join them."

You turned your attention to the grass. "I-...I want to join them, we have nothing left and if we went back, then the both of us will be shattered."

Tord nodded. "...Fine..."

Your face lit up as you excitedly turned to Edd and Matt. "Guys! We want to join!"

Edd turned to you, shock and happiness etched across his face. "R-Really!?"

You nodded. "Yup! So, where are we going now?"

Edd turned to Matt as a holographic diagram of The Kindergarten came from Matt's gem. "We are heading to The Prime Kindergarten to get some other recruits!"

You nodded and put your hand to your forehead. "...That way."

Pointing East, everyone followed you as you led them to the dull area that was The Prime Kindergarten.

Once you all walked into the dank area, Edd surveyed the area in a sort of familiarity before walking over to an empty space where an amethyst would pop out of.

"y/n, can you see when this amethyst will come out?" Edd asked while running his fingers over the dusty rock.

You nodded and put a hand to your forehead. "...In the evening today..." He nodded.

"Well then, I guess we're camping out here!" Edd exclaimed.

Looking around, you were surprised that none of the other worker gems noticed you all.

"So, lets head up there," Matt pointed to the top of the ravine you were all standing in. "And camp out there."

You nodded. "That is the best course of action." Before altering your dress to shorts and a t-shirt and scaling the wall with ease.

Again, none of the worker gems noticed you climbing the wall except for Edd, Matt, and Tord.

You made it to the top and clapped your hands together to get rid of the dust on your s/c hands.

"Y'all coming or not?" You yelled down to the others as Tord quickly climbed the side and next to you.

Matt used his spear to make it up while Edd made it up with one jump.

"I uhh...guess we stay here for the time being...?" Edd asked, uncertainty laced his voice.

Tord shrugged. "Why not?"

You sat down under a tree and leaned back on it. "Sure."

You all stayed like that for the next few hours, wandering the small area and just hanging out in general.

The sun soon started to set and it signaled time when the amethyst would pop out.

You jumped down to the ground and landed in front of the soon-to-be amethyst.

Already, there was a faint etch of the amethyst in the rock.

It had broad shoulders with swept spiky hair and looked pretty tall. Edd and the others were standing next to you as the rock slowly chipped away.

You all stepped back as the rock broke away to reveal the new amethyst.

He had spiky light brown hair, a muscular build with the standard amethyst [uniform.](https://duckduckgo.com/?q=amethyst+soldier+outfit+steven+universe&t=ffab&atb=v182-1&iar=images&iax=images&ia=images&iai=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fgemcrust%2Fimages%2F2%2F26%2FSoldier_amethyst.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20170413223752)

You were correct about the gem being tall, his eyes opened to reveal black holes.

He jumped out of his hole and looked at you and the others. "...Who are you?"

You stepped up, a bit intimidated by his looming presence. "We...uh are a s-small group of," You moved closer to him to avoid anyone else hearing. "Rebels against the Diamonds."

His eyes (?) widened. "W-What? Why are you asking me? And why?"

Edd stepped up next to you and rivaled his height. "I think it's best we talk about this up there." He pointed to the top of the ravine.

He nodded uncertainly. "Uh, okay?" You scaled the wall again, Tord and the amethyst following while Matt used his spear and Edd jumped up.

You sat at the top with the others as you all explained the motives of the group.

"So you want me to join because I stayed in the wall for a long time?" You shook your head. "Sort of. We think that you would be perfect for this as a bit after this you're gonna be sent to Homeworld."

He stared off to the side as you all sat in a circle around him. "I-I don't really know...Isn't Isn't this disrespecting the Diamonds?"

You sighed. "Yes...but for a good reason!" He raised an eyebrow. "And that reason is?"

Biting the inside of your cheek, you muttered about how difficult this is. "Doesn't it seem...weird...that you can't fuse with a gem of a different kind? Like-Just think about it. Why? W-What if a Topaz wanted to fuse with a-a Rose Quartz? Hm? Why is that wrong? Or-"

He cut you off with a chuckle. "Wow. You all seem really passionate about this, aren't you?" You stayed silent and ran a hand through your h/c hair.

"Well now that you bring it up, it is debatable why. Eh, why not? Homeworld seems to be really boring by how you described it." He pointed at you before standing up.

"You guys coming? We need to find a base first."

You jumped to your feet in excitement. "Oh! We need to give you a name first!" He raised an eyebrow for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"A name?" He scoffed. "Why would I need that?"

"Well, Amethyst doesn't seem to suit you. So let's rename you to...Tom!" You exclaimed with a grin on your face.

He sighed with a small smile at your determination and ruffled your hair. "Sure shortie."

This infuriated Tord. He swears he could feel steam blowing from his ears. Grunting, he followed behind the group and watched with a scowl as you conversed happily with Tom.

After a few days of aimlessly wandering and close calls of other gems catching you all, your rag-tag gang came across a beach side temple.

"Now this is what you would call a base!" Tord exclaimed while motioning his arms to the open stomach part of the woman temple.

You grinned and jumped up to the open part. "Well, we do need to build some sort of a house here, but this is perfect!"

Edd and Matt walked up. "I agree! It's perfect!"

You went over to an empty spot that was right in front of a teleporter and punched the wall. Hard.

The stone cracked and some bits fell down to the marble ground. "I'm just gonna punch a hole in the wall to try and make my room. 'Kay?"

_Many years later..._

_Present Day_

It had been hundreds of thousands of years since you all joined The Crystal Gems and tons of things happened in that time span.

Edd revealed he was Pink Diamond, started a war and fake shattered himself resulting in the Diamonds having a death threat to Edd, who didn't know that he was Pink Diamond.

You all had also turned the temple into a beach house/temple area where you would all live.

The others had also changed, Edd became obsessed with a sugary drink called 'Cola', Matt became even more self-absorbed, Tom had also become obsessed with an alcoholic drink called 'Smirnoff' which tasted much too bitter for you, and Tord had changed too.

He started to watch Japanese cartoons called 'anime' and had learned how to speak a language from a place called Norway as their accent was very similar to his, he had also become much more brave and confronting.

Everyone also did a wardrobe change, Edd now wore a dark green hoodie, Tom with a dark blue hoodie, Tord with a red hoodie, and Matt with a purple hoodie and green overcoat.

You had changed also. You now dressed in a sweater and shorts or something similar and was much more happier. Wine had also became one of your favorites, it was sweet and looked classy to you.

Edd had also found a grey tabby cat and named her Ringo. She was nice to have around the house as emotional support.

Tom and Tord had also taken a strong liking to you, which you were blissfully unaware of.

You just assumed their constant fighting was something else, not them fighting over you.

"I'm heading over to The Big Donut! Who wants what?" You yelled out from your room.

Edd called back with cola, Tom with a chocolate donut, Tord with a jelly filled donut, and Matt with a sprinkle donut.

You nodded and walked to the bathroom to freshen yourself up before being stopped by Tom in the hallway.

He pinned you against the wall and buried his face in your neck. Confused, you lightly pushed his shoulders.

You felt little nips on your neck as Tom attacked your neck.

Squeamish under his grasp, he soon stopped and admired his work before leaning down to your height and whispering in your ear.

"Love 'ya shortie." He walked away, a proud look on his face.

You sighed and walked over to the bathroom to see the damage on your neck.

There were light red hickeys on your neck that stopped at your ear lobe.

Sighing, you picked up the s/c concealer and covered up the bites before deeming it safe to go outside.

Picking up your wallet, you walked outside into the summer sun and to The Big Donut.

Even though your bodies were made of light and didn't need food, that didn't stop you all from eating human delicacies, like donuts.

"Hey Sadie!" You waved to the blonde as she looked up from her place at the counter.

"Oh hey y/n! What can I get 'ya?"

"Sprinkle, chocolate, jelly filled, and a fav./donut with a side of cola." She nodded and put the donuts into a box before getting a can of Coca-Cola out from the fridge.

"Here 'ya go! That'll be 9.95, please!" You fished out the money from your wallet and handed it to her after taking the box.

"Bye Sadie!"

As you walked outside, it started to rain.

You lightly jogged to the temple to get out of the rain and opened the door after shaking off most of the water. "I'm back!"

Tord was in the living room, on the couch and looked up to see you.

His dark caramel eyebrow twitched as he stared at your neck in white hot anger.

He got up and loomed over you. "Who gave you _those?_ " He spat as he motioned towards your neck.

Confused, your hand went to your neck. You pressed down and a dull pain hit you back.

"T-Tom..." You said meekly, afraid under his sharp stare.

He realized what he was doing and softened his glare. "Hey, it's fine." He ran a hand through your hair and gave you a peck on the forehead.

"Wait! You want your donut?" He nodded as you got the jelly donut out and handed it to him.

He sat back down on the couch and continued to do whatever on his phone while you walked to Tom's room.

You lightly knocked on his door as it opened sideways with a purple-ish blue goo.

"What?"

He looked down at you with an eyebrow raised.

"I got your donut!" You held out the chocolate donut with a closed eye smile.

Tom felt his ears heat up as he took the pastry from your hands and bit a piece off.

You went over to Edd who was sitting on the beach deck with Ringo in his lap.

"Here's your cola!" You held out the red and white can as he took it and cracked it open. "Thanks y/n!"

You nodded and went over to Matt's room.

Knocking on his door, it opened with a clean, horizontal cut.

"Oh! Did you get my donut?" Matt tore his gaze away from the handheld mirror in his hand and took the sprinkle covered sweet from your hand.

"Thanks!"

The door closed again as you took your own donut out before throwing the box away.

You sat on the kitchen island as you ate your donut while birds happily chirped outside the window and sun flooded in, illuminating your face.

Tord noticed you in the kitchen area and leaned next to you while finishing the rest of his donut.

Sparing only a glance to him, you started to kick your feet lightly. "Hey."

"Hey."

You finished your donut and got up to get some water while licking your fingers clean of the sugar.

While you were standing in front of the sink, you failed to notice Tord coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around your torso.

"T-Tord?"

You placed the cup on the counter next to you and turned around to face the gem clad in red.

In turn to you facing him, he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

"Mph wuph ph." His voice was muffled against your skin as you brought his face up.

"Tord. Repeat that, please."

His silver eyes looked lazily into your wide e/c eyes.

"I said I love you."

He kissed your cheek before patting your head and walking away.

You blinked your eyes and tried to clear your mind of the taller male by downing the glass of water.

Sighing, you decided that this problem needed to be confronted.

A few hours passed and sunset fell upon the small island.

You decided that this was the perfect time to talk to the two male gems.

"Tom? Tord? Can you meet me at the top of the temple?"

Said males were in the living room with you and their heads turned at your request.

You didn't notice as you were already out the door. Tord and Tom glanced at each other before jumping off the couch and hurdling out the door.

They both trek up the grass area that leads to the top of the temple while sending deadly glares to each other.

Once they both made it to the top, you patted the two spaces next to you. "Sit down! You're gonna miss the view!"

The males scrambled to sit next to you in a horrible attempt to get your attention.

You had a piece of grass in your hands, which you fiddled with mindlessly as your mind was occupied with the view in front of you.

Deciding that now was a good time, you nervously bit the inside of your cheek. "So, I've been noticing how you two behave around me."

Tord and Tom's breath hitched. 'Is she mad?'

They were silently panicking as your expression hardened.

"And I don't like seeing you two fight over something as trivial as me."

They were both shocked by your words. Why would a beauty like you call yourself trivial?!

"But," You let go of the grass blade and watched it fly away with the wind. "You both are gems I want to be with. You both are strong, smart, and good looking."

You looked up from the ground and looked at them both with a soft smile.

"So I would like to ask you both if it's okay if you both share me."

They both blinked their eyes and stared at you with a dumbfounded expression.

You started to panic at their silence. "O-Oh god...I'm so so sorry for asking of such a thing!"

Starting to get up, Tom and Tord grabbed your hands and pulled you back down.

Tord hugged your waist while Tom buried his face in the crook of your neck.

Tord spoke up first. "It's fine...if you're here then that's fine."

Tom let out a grunt to signal agreement. You blinked in shock before a lovesick smile broke out on your face.

"Aww. You both are just too much sometimes."

You brought their faces up and kissed them both on the lips.

Wrapping your arms around them both, you pecked them both on the forehead and watched the rest of the sunset in peace.


	4. numero uno!eduardo x superhero!reader x power edd!edd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fuvgin s u c k s

**_requested: ❌_ **

**_time period/au: modern_ **

**_warnings: ❌_ **

**_paring: numerouno! eduardo x superhero! reader x poweredd! edd_ **

* * *

Edd glanced down at your sleeping form on the couch.

Just recently, you had fallen asleep on the red couch because of the ads blaring their product.

It was easy to fall asleep to.

Your cheeks were lightly flushed because of the heating and your h/l h/c hair was a frazzled mess.

Edd still thought you looked pretty.

See, the green clad cola-holic is in love with you.

Although, he had some competition.

Eduardo had also taken a liking to you.

This infuriated him as you didn’t deserve someone as rude as him.

A knock sounded on the door just then.

Edd got up, hesitant to leave you, and opened the door.

On the other side stood his worst enemy.

Eduardo.

They both glared at each other with eyes narrowed until Eduardo placed the bouquet of roses on the side table next to the door.

“Give those to y/n, will ‘ya?”

Edd shook his head. “No! You go give them when she’s awake!”

A smirk grew on Eduardo’s face. “So, you like her too?”

Edd snarled as Eduardo continued.

"How about today at 3PM we meet in your backyard and have y/n choose who she likes.”

Eduardo held his hand out as Edd grasped it.

“Deal.”

You had eventually woken up and milled about, doing normal things and taking random naps, blissfully unaware of the events that were to go down soon.

3 o' clock rolled around and you were taking another nap on the couch.

Edd had the great idea of going as PowerEdd as he had some power left from the last time he used his powers.

Edd stepped out into his own backyard in his hero costume, Eduardo doing the same.

Eduardo hopped the fence and waited for you to step out.

They started to bicker until it started to get physical.

Both of them reeled their arms back and prepared to punch.

Until an electrifying purple mass stopped them.

"Stop!"

Two, large, purple bubbles surrounded the two men as your form was finally revealed.

Although, you didn't look the same.

Your hero [outfit](https://www.deviantart.com/violetky/art/2019-Summer-Commission-02-812204685) looked pretty simple, but it made both of the males mouths drop.

Shaking some dust out of your hair, you dropped both the males and put your hands on your hips.

Your stance reminded them both of a stern mother scolding her children.

"Now! What were you two thinking? You both could've gotten hurt!"

They both put their heads down and mumbled out a quiet. "Sorry..."

Then Edd shot his head up and pointed an accusing finger in Eduardo's direction.

"He started it first by doing a challenge to see who you'd wanna date!"

He quickly covered his mouth with wide eyes as a red hue overtook his face.

Eduardo glared at Edd as a similar hue covered his cheeks.

Your shoulders went slack as a light blush covered your cheeks.

"I-I don't kn-know what to think..."

You were sweating, not because you didn't like them, but because you had a crush on the both of them.

Taking a chance, you started to speak, unsure of your words. "Well...How would you react if I told you both that...I like the both of you?"

They both shot their heads up and stared at you with gaping mouths.

"I-I, uh, so t-that means...you would b-be willing t-to be with t-the both o-of us?"

Edd choked out as he twiddled his thumbs.

Eduardo just stared down at the ground with wide eyes.

Then a large, human sized yellow blob crashed to the ground to the right of you.

Your shocked expression faded into that of a frown as you whipped your head, along with Edd and Eduardo, and there rising up was your rival, Maddy.

Her [outfit ](https://www.deviantart.com/violetky/art/Commission-Feb-04-Outfit-514596250)did not fit her at all.

It was too showy and didn't match herself at all. "Hello, 'Lightning Thunder'."

You rolled your eyes at the name as she smirked. "Oh, hi, 'Purple Bolt', why are you here?"

Rubbing your temples, you sighed. "Because I live here."

You gestured to the house next to you with a bored expression. "What about you?"

"Well, I saw a big disturbance in the sky and decided to come check." Her tone was mocking, as she spoke to you like you were a 5-year-old.

"I obviously have the situation handled, so can you please leave?"

A wicked grin broke out across her face as she made a dash towards you, her arm reeled back.

"Well, I though I would do a bit of...cleaning up! Starting with undeserving trash like you!"

You stepped to the side and watched as she plowed into the white picket fence.

She turned around with an angered expression, while yours was blank.

Sighing, you turned to the males who were watching in confusion. "I'll be back."

You picked up Lightning Thunder by her shoulders and flew her up above everything.

She wriggled out of your grip and stared to throw punches, which you dodged.

You got bored and used your super speed to fly behind her and punched on the back of the head, hard.

This didn't affect her much as she whipped around and punched you across the face.

You held your cheek before flying up a fair distance and making a circle shape with your hands.

A purple mass of lightning started to grown in between the space as your eyes became a deep purple.

"Take that!"

You blasted her in the chest as she retaliated with her own attack.

Eduardo and Edd were worried about you and flew there.

It surprised them to see you blasting a beam of purple and the other girl blasting a yellow beam, and they were both colliding with each other.

Eduardo pulled you away while Edd did the same with the other girl.

They froze the both of you and flew back down to the backyard.

Unfreezing you first, Edd caught you and heated you up. “W-What happened?” You questioned through chattering teeth.

“We froze you both and brought you back down. Eduardo is busy unfreezing her.” Edd gestured to Eduardo unfreezing Lightning Bolt.

She fell out onto the grass with a groan before standing up shakily and pointing to you.

”Y-You will p-pay for this!” Before flying away.

You stumbled around a bit before Eduardo carried you inside, Edd following.

Eduardo softly placed you on the couch and Edd draped a blanket on top of your shivering form.

Before you closed your eyes from exhaustion, you sat up and pecked Edd and Eduardo’s cheeks before passing out.


	5. prince matt!matt x ninja!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna re-write this later, the whole thing just is terrible

**unknown word:**

**"you're hot."**

**_requested: ❌_ **

**_time period/au: saloonatics_ **

**_warnings: ❌_ **

**_paring: prince matt!matt x ninja!reader_ **

* * *

You had been called by the queen to come from Japan to England to assist in the search for Prince Matt.

He apparently was captured and they had a suspicion that he was hidden in the town of Spitbucket, USA.

Currently, you were dressed in your standard [outfit](https://www.google.com/search?q=speed+o+sound+sonic&safe=strict&client=safari&hl=en-us&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjo8anylPLmAhUFVa0KHcvzBhgQ_AUoAXoECA4QAw&biw=1112&bih=722&dpr=2#imgrc=hN4P5KNfcwZaYM:) on the train to Spitbucket.

Detective Edward Gold sat across from you as he was personally chosen by the queen to assist.

You were staring out the window as trees blurred by.

Edward was drumming his fingers on the wooden table between us nervously.

An air of awkwardness surrounded the both of you as the train ride continued.

Soon, the conductor announced that Spitbucket was the next stop.

You were a bit relieved and waved over the hostess.

”And what’ll you have?”

She had a notepad and pen ready for the order.

”I’ll have some green tea, please.”

She nodded and scribbled it down before turning to Edward.

”What about you?”

The male shook his head. “Nothing for me.”

She nodded. “That’ll be $1.45, please.”

You pulled the money out and placed it on the table along with a dollar tip.

She took the money and walked off to give the order.

You lightly kicked your legs under the table and waited until your tea came.

“So...”

You glanced over at Edward who was trying to start conversation.  
”So?”

A visible bead of sweat formed on his brow as he racked his mind for an answer.

”Where ‘ya from?”

You combed your fingers through your h/l h/c hair.

”Kyoto, Japan.”

He seemed to calm down and silence settled again.

The hostess came back and placed your tea cup down with a pot.

You thanked her as she scurried off to get someone else’s order.

You poured the tea into the China cup and wrapped your s/c fingers around it before blowing on it.

Taking a sip, you swallowed the hot liquid with a sigh.

You finished a small bit of the pot before you both arrived at Spitbucket.

The train stopped and you stepped out along with Edward.

The sun beat down on your face as other people milled about.

Edward tapped your shoulder and pointed to a bar. "That looks like a good place to start!"

The bar was apparently named, 'A Good Place To Start.'

You chuckled to yourself and followed him into the bar while pulling your scarf up to your nose to block out the dust entering your system.

The bar was fairly empty, save for some people gambling, a man drinking a bottle of vodka, and the bartender.

You and Edward sat down at the bar and Edward ordered first. "I'll take a bear, please."

Then the bartender pulled out a live bear from under the counter-

Wait, no, that was an imagination.

You watched as he slid a pint of beer towards Edward for some money.

"I'll take your finest wine, in the bottle."

He nodded and pulled down a classy looking wine bottle and uncapped it before sliding it towards you for some money.

After Edward took a sip he pulled out a picture of the prince.

You lightly choked on your wine at the...suggestive position he was in.

A light blush covered your cheeks and you were thankful for the scarf you were wearing.

”The royal prince of England has been kidnapped and we think that he was taken here, have any idea?”

The man who was drinking vodka spoke up. “Was he nailed down?”

You shook your head. “Uh, no.”

He took a swig of vodka. “Then he was taken by bandits.”

Edward cocked his head to the side. “Well, why don’t you tell the sheriff?”

He flicked his hat up with an uninterested look. “I am the sheriff.”

“Ah! Sheriff Thompson! I was told you were going to help in our investigation!”

He shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid I can’t do that this town has enough problems itself.”

You decided to speak up. “What about a proposition? We help you clean the town in exchange for your assistance?”

He turned his attention to you in surprise before shrugging. “Sure, why not?”

You chugged the rest of your wine and got up to leave.

Getting up, you walked over to a table with bottles lined up across it.

”You’re gonna need to know how to use a gun first.” He pulled out an extra gun and tossed it to Edward and another to you.

Edward aimed the gun but was stopped by Thompson.

”You’re gonna need to name it first!”

”Oh...” Edward stared at his gun before holding it up in the air. “I shall name him Gary!”

Thompson shook his head. “That’s a guy’s name.”

Edward cocked his head to the side. “Then what did you name yours?”

Thompson took a swig from his flask before answering.

”Gun.”

He then cleanly shot three of the bottles and blew on the barrel.

You blinked your eyes before clearing your throat. “Lemme try.”

Aiming, you shot the rest of the bottles. It wasn’t as clean and fast, but it still worked.

”Ah, the recoil...” You lightly shook your hand to relieve the pain before turning the safety on.

Thompson raised an eyebrow. “You’re good.”

You shrugged. “Eh, it’s not that good.”

Edward stared at you with a new found respect.

”I was wondering if I could actually go look for the prince myself, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Edward shrugged. “Sure, I’ll be busy cleaning up this town.”

And with that, you were off.

You decided to take to the roofs and hopped up onto the clay shingles.

Swiftly running on the roofs, you came across an abandoned building with boarded up windows.

Concluding that this is where Prince Matt was hidden, you leaped to one of the balconies and shot off one of the nails.

This seemed to alert the bandits as a flurry of footsteps approached your area.

You decided that this was a good time to kick in the boarded up door.

The action sent the bandits flying back and they hit the dusty floor.

Stepping in, you went into a defensive stance as one ran up to you.

Catching his punch, you flipped him behind you as his poncho flew up a bit.

”Ay... eso duele.”

He rubbed his head as you ran over to the cell where Prince Matt was held.

You slammed your shoulder into the lock as it creaked open, Prince Matt was watching with wonder and confusion as you knocked out the other two bandits.

He pushed the door open as he looked down at your huffing form.

”P-Prince Matt!” You bowed slightly before standing back up. “I am here on behalf of the queen to rescue you.”

He nodded as you pulled him down the stairs to the ground level where Edward and Thomas stood.

The bandits stood back up and were standing at the balcony yelling at Thompson.

”Oh yeah?! You and what army?”

Thompson motioned his head towards Edward.

”This one.”

He passed him a glass bottle with the word ‘Cola’ written in fancy writing.

Edward hesitantly drank it and started to slightly foam at the mouth before picking up his gun and shooting the green clad bandit in his knee.

”Augh! My knee! My second favorite knee!”

He fell down as the other bandits backed off.

You sighed with a hand to your chest and looked over at Edward.

”Come on, we gotta get Prince Matt back to England.”

Edward nodded and you all trekked back to the train station.

Prince Matt went off and flirted with some woman while you made light conversation with Thompson and Edward.

”Well, you’re always welcome in England Sheriff Thompson!”

He shook his head while chuckling.

”Don’t think-“

He was cut off by a man running up to Thompson.

”My a$$! My beautiful a$$!”

A nervous look passed his face as he lightly tugged at the collar of his shirt.

”I...Might want to take up that offer actually.”

You laughed and called Prince Matt over as you all boarded the train.

You slid into the booth as Prince Matt sat next to you with Edward across from you both.

Prince Matt started to speak to you, well, more ramble on about how amazing he was.

”And then I met you! Uh...What is your name?”

You snapped out of your daze and turned to him.

”O-Oh, it’s y/n.”

He nodded and continued talking until the hostess came over.

"And what would you like miss?"

You pulled out some money and a tip.

"Green tea please and thank you."

You handed her the money as she asked the others for their food.

"Do you have any Cola?"

She nodded as he handed her money.

Turning her attention to Prince Matt, she asked the same question.

"And for you, sir?"

"Some pastries!"

She nodded as Edd paid for him, as he had no money on him.

Walking off to get your food, Prince Matt continued to boast about himself and the women he attracted.

A small attraction had formed for him, although you weren't too sure about his personality.

He sounded like a narcissist.

It wasn't exactly what you looked for in man, but if it came down to it.

You would choose him.

"あなたは熱いです..."

You muttered out as Prince Matt stopped and cocked a head at your words.

"Huh?"

You became alert at what you just said.

Silently scolding yourself for letting that slip, you shook your head and buried your face deeper into your scarf.

"Nothing..."

Edward was curious about what you said, so was Prince Matt.

So the kept pressing for answers.

"Pwetty pwease?"

Prince Matt fluttered his eyes at you as Edward continued pressing you for answers.

Until you broke.

"Augh! Fine! I said you're hot!"

You pointed to Prince Matt as you quickly curled into a ball of shame in the corner.

They were both shocked and kept glancing over to your curled form.

Prince Matt started to take a liking to you after witnessing your skills in Spitbucket.

He noticed your breathing slowing down, signaling you were sleeping.

In a rash moment, he pecked your head and hid his face after.


End file.
